Tourments
by Pouki26
Summary: Kyo vit auprès de Yuya mais il ne semble pas vraiment lui-même depuis son retour après trois ans d'absence. Que cache-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

A seulement quelques pas de lui, une jeune femme blonde trébucha s'écorchant mains et genoux. Kyo passa tout près d'elle sans même un coup d'œil pour la pauvre Yuya.

-Kyo, tu pourrais m'aider à me relever, je me suis fait mal.

-Débrouille-toi toute seule !

-Grr ! Espèce de démon.

Il s'éloigna un rictus au coin des lèvres. Cette fille était vraiment maladroite, elle ne changerait donc jamais ? Kyo ne fit pas trois pas que le son d'une voix d'homme lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ? S'inquiéta un homme qui l'aidait à se mettre debout.

-Oui, je vous remercie.

-Vous vous êtes blessée au genou. Remarqua-t-il en désignant la jambe droite de Yuya.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura la jeune femme. C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû faire plus attention.

-Je comprends mais il faudrait toutefois nettoyer la plaie avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. Insista l'étranger. Si vous voulez, je peux…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Kyo avait déjà fondu sur eux s'emparant du bras de Yuya. Il adressa un regard assassin au pauvre garçon qui sentit son sang se glacer d'effroi devant les yeux rouges flamboyants du démon. Kyo se détourna en tirant la jeune fille par le bras.

-Aaaah ! Kyo ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'époumona la chasseuse de prime trottinant difficilement derrière lui.

Yuya sentait la colère émaner du corps de Kyo sans en comprendre la raison. C'était lui qui l'avait abandonnée en lui crachant visage de se débrouiller seule, pourquoi réagissait-il donc ainsi ? Avait-il été jaloux de ce jeune homme venu l'aider ? Pourquoi était-il si furieux ? Malgré tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, elle avait encore bien du mal à le comprendre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre si souvent énigmatique…depuis sont retour ? Il avait quelque peu changé.

Elle dut attendre le bon vouloir du démon pour qu'enfin il daigne la libérer de son emprise douloureuse. Ce dernier tourna à l'angle d'une rue et relâcha son étreinte. Avant que Yuya n'ouvre la bouche pour commencer à l'insulter, elle le vit se baisser à la hauteur de ses jambes. Il approcha sa main effleurant son genou en sang et une petite lumière dorée s'en échappa. Il se releva presqu'immédiatement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-Mer…merci Kyo. Murmura Yuya qui se sentait déstabilisée par le regard que lui adressait l'homme brun.

Elle ne parvenait à détourner les yeux se sentant comme happée par la couleur rouge sang et l'étrange expression plaquée sur son visage. Que se passait-il ? C'était comme si Kyo cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche et la refermer aussitôt.

-Kyo, qu'est ce que…

-On rentre planche à pain !

La magie se cet instant vola en parfait éclat. Le démon se détourna prenant la direction des bois.

La charmante petite maisonnette de Yuya se situait à environ une heure de marche du village où ils venaient tout juste de faire quelques achats. En parfait alcoolique, Kyo avait vidé sa réserve de saké pour la semaine et avait forcé Yuya à l'accompagner pour acheter de nouvelles bouteilles. La jeune femme avait compris qu'il en avait après son porte monnaie tout en ayant besoin d'un éventuel porteur, mais elle en avait profité pour prendre quelques ingrédients qu'elle n'avait plus chez elle.

La journée touchait à sa fin et c'est dans un silence de plomb qu'ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans la forêt. Yuya n'avait jamais eu peur de parcourir cette forêt la nuit en compagnie de Kyo, mais cette fois là elle aurait voulu être seule. Seule pour prendre son temps, seule pour s'asseoir et réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer…pour penser à lui…à eux…a son étrange comportement vis-à-vis d'elle.

Yuya ne prononça pas un seul mot de tout le trajet gardant avec obstination les yeux braqués sur le dos de Kyo, cherchant à élucider un mystère. Cette étrange et déplaisante énigme qu'elle ne parvenait à percer depuis le retour du démon il y a maintenant un peu plus de 4 mois.

Elle se souvint avec mélancolie du jour où Kyo était réapparu. Une joie insondable s'était emparée d'elle et elle s'était jetée dans ses bras croyant mourir de bonheur. Kyo s'était laissé aller un instant à lui rendre son étreinte, un doux sourire sur le visage, lui-même heureux de revoir sa planche à pain qui n'en était plus une. Par la suite, il n'y avait plus jamais eu la moindre étreinte, le moindre rapprochement, pas une tentative du pervers pour essayer de la peloter quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle n'avait certes jamais été partisante de ce genre de jeu débile du démon, mais le fait qu'il n'est jamais tenté la moindre approche la déconcertait au possible. Que se passait-il donc avec cet imbécile ? Le plus étrange était qu'elle était certaine que Kyo ne se rendait jamais dans les bordels de la ville à la recherche de vraies femmes. Il restait constamment avec elle sauf lors de ses combats. Par deux fois et bien que cela ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du moins du monde, elle essaya d'amadouer le démon en exhibant devant lui un décolleté plongeant d'où émergeait une magnifique poitrine. Elle réalisa alors avec horreur et consternation qu'il n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux sur elle ni même esquissé le moindre mouvement. Yuya sut alors qu'elle ne vivrait jamais aucune histoire avec Kyo. Pourtant, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle sentait son cœur mourir à petit feu. L'étincelle d'amour qu'elle avait lu dans son regard le jour de leur retrouvaille n'avait jamais réapparu.

Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il venu habiter dans sa maison ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à rester près d'elle ? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas tout simplement ailleurs ?

« _Je fais ce que je veux, si t'es pas contente tu peux retourner vivre chez Sakuya et Kyoshiro_ »

Telle était la réponse qu'il lui avait donné quand elle avait une nouvelle fois insisté sur la raison de son squatte chez elle.

Non seulement elle ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Kyo à vivre chez elle, mais il était encore plus froid et distant qu'il y a trois ans. Elle qui pensait avoir réussi à le cerner se retrouvait démunie et perdue face au nouveau démon. Pourtant, à chaque rencontre avec les anciens de la bande, Kyo restait fidèle à lui-même, buvant plus que de raison et acceptant n'importe quel combat tant que cela restait amusant. Elle avait mis un certain temps à réaliser pleinement qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle que Kyo était différent d'autrefois. Elle était convaincue qu'il s'était passé quelque chose lors de son périple mais Kyo faisait la sourde oreille à chaque fois qu'elle osait poser la question.

Yuya soupira. Décidément, comprendre cet homme était un véritable défi.

Il faisait presque nuit quand ils arrivèrent à la maisonnette. Kyo ne prit pas la peine de rentrer et s'adossa simplement contre un pan de la cabane. Il déboucha une bouteille de saké et la porta à sa bouche la vidant de moitié. Il ne leva les yeux que pour se rendre compte que Yuya l'observait un peu plus loin, les bras le long du corps comme si elle ne le voyait pas vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il passablement irrité par son regard insistant.

Une expression étrange, presque de douleur, traversa le visage de la jeune fille, puis s'effaça aussitôt. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, le teint légèrement blafard.

-Kyo…

Elle baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Pendant l'heure qui s'était écoulée, les ramenant elle et lui dans son cocon, elle avait pris la décision de lui poser à nouveau les mêmes questions. Elle s'arma de courage, tenta d'accrocher le regard de Kyo et demanda.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Kyo !

Le coup d'œil qu'il lui adressa la fit déglutir mais elle serra les poings pour ne pas se laisser abattre. Elle n'avait jamais obtenu la moindre réponse de sa part, mais il était temps qu'il parle. Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

-Depuis ton retour tu n'es plus le même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore la fille ?

-Tu es encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. Je sais tu n'es pas du genre à te confier et que tu déteste parler de toi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu es devenu si distant Kyo.

Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya rapidement d'un revers de main.

-Je n'arrive plus à te comprendre.

Kyo grogna et avala une nouvelle gorgée de saké. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister aux pleurs de la planche à pain et encore moins de se justifier. Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaitre les raisons qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. Ca ne l'a regardait pas. Même si elle en était la principale concernée et la cause de son comportement, il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer ce qui lui prenait la tête jour après jour.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions Kyo ?

Yuya perdait peu à peu patience. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de croire en lui, convaincue que Kyo était revenu pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre de cette manière. Nuit après nuit elle pleurait dans son lit. Elle pleurait pour tout l'amour qu'elle avait dans le cœur et dont Kyo semblait se ficher éperdument. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'aime autant ?

Devant le manque de réaction du démon, elle sentit la colère la submerger. Ou il parlait ou il s'en allait. Elle n'hésita pas à le mettre au pied du mur.

-Que décides-tu Kyo ? demanda-t-elle après lui avoir posé cet unique ultimatum.

Les mains posées sur les hanches en signe de défi, elle affronta le démon du regard, sans ciller. Si Kyo fut surprit de sa requête il n'en montra rien. Il soutint sans mal le regard de la chasseuse de prime. Enfin, il se leva, empoigna d'une main son tenrô et ses bouteilles de saké de l'autre, et s'approcha de Yuya en se plantant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le visage crispé de colère, maitrisant avec difficultés les battements de son cœur, elle attendit.

-A partir de maintenant, tu assureras ta sécurité planche à pain.

-Hein ? Kyo, ça veut dire que…

Yuya n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris où Kyo voulait en venir, ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas y croire. La peur de le perdre la saisit mais elle refusa de faire marche arrière. Elle aussi avait sa fierté.

-Tu as très bien compris. Lâcha-t-il simplement avant de se détourner d'elle.

Le sang de Yuya se figea et son cœur rata un battement. Kyo allait partir, la quitter pour de bon. Elle ne parvenait à émettre le moindre son, ses jambes refusaient de se mouvoir. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle ressentit la déchirure de perdre l'être qui comptait le plus pour elle, mais cette fois c'est elle qui avait décidé de ce funeste destin. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Mais quel autre choix avait elle eu ? Aucun.

Quand enfin, elle réussit à bouger, Kyo n'était plus là. Elle se tourna de tout côté mais il était trop tard. Que faire ? Devait-elle lui courir après ? Le supplier de rester ? Ou devait-elle simplement admettre que c'était mieux ainsi ? Elle apprendrait alors à vivre de nouveau seule en ayant l'ultime conviction qu'elle ne trouverait plus jamais un homme comme lui, un homme qui embrasait son cœur à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près et qui la faisait se sentir vivante. Mais si Kyo était finalement parti c'est surement parce qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à elle et qu'il était enfin débarrassé du fardeau qu'elle représentait. Alors à quoi bon le poursuivre ? Cependant elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi il avait vécu tout ce temps sous son toit. Le mystère ne serait jamais résolu. Elle devait penser à tout autre chose et tourner la page.

Une fois de plus, Yuya, chasseuse de prime, allait devoir affronter la solitude et la vie sans l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se laissa tomber à terre s'égratignant de nouveau les genoux, ses larmes coulant en protestation silencieuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour amis lecteurs, merci pour vos commentaires sur ce début de fic. Je me suis mis un peu de pression pour tâcher de vite écrire la suite, et surtout de ne pas écrire n'importe quoi. Vous en apprendrez beaucoup plus sur le comportement de Kyo avec ce second chapitre, et vous saurez même tout car j'ai du mal à garder les secrets bien longtemps.  
><strong>

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Durant deux jours et deux nuits Yuya resta enfermée dans sa chambre, prostrée sur son futon en chien de fusil. Il avait beau faire un temps magnifique il n'était pas question pour elle de mettre un pied au dehors. Cela aurait été si bon qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'un orage éclate, qu'une tempête emporte tout sur son passage. Un temps qui s'accorderait parfaitement aux émois de son cœur.<p>

Après le départ de Kyo, elle avait longuement pleuré jusqu'à ne plus avoir une seule larme à verser. Elle s'était relevée péniblement, et pas après pas avait réussi à franchir la porte de sa maison pour très vite aller se laisser choir sur son lit. Tout espoir l'avait alors déserté, elle n'était désormais plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Durant ces deux jours à broyer du noir elle n'avait bien sur rien avalé. Elle n'en avait eu d'ailleurs ni la force ni l'envie. A quoi bon ! Elle se sentait dépérir et la souffrance qui régnait dans son cœur l'abattait plus que de raison. Cette sensation d'avoir tout perdu, que plus rien ne pourrait lui donner l'envie de vivre était comme un poison s'infiltrant doucement dans ses veines lui laissant la certitude que tout était fini. Définitivement. C'était encore pire que la fois où Kyo avait disparu après le combat face à l'ex roi rouge, car à ce moment là elle savait qu'il était en vie et qu'il reviendrait. Que quoiqu'il arrive il reviendrait parmi eux, vers elle…pour elle… Mais aujourd'hui, il était véritablement parti sans même un regard en arrière. Il avait fait son choix, il avait préféré disparaitre plutôt que de s'expliquer. Quel lâche ! Elle en était certaine, cette fois il ne reviendrait pas.

_« J'aurai préféré que ce soit le destin qui t'arrache à moi, que je puisse le maudire » _pensait-elle si fortement. Mais rien n'était dû au destin. C'était elle qui l'avait poussé à partir, lui imposant cet ultimatum. Elle aurait pourtant dut le savoir. Kyo n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments. Il était plus facile pour lui de partir, il était si fier, si orgueilleux, si Kyo…Il ne donnait jamais d'explication sur rien et surtout pas sur lui-même.

Yuya finit pourtant par se lever au bout du troisième jour après s'être longuement battue avec ses démons intérieurs et cruellement morigénée. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser à dépérir de la sorte ? Était-elle devenue complètement folle ? Avait-elle perdu la raison? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi ? Elle n'était pas n'importe qui après tout. Elle était la célèbre chasseuse de prime, Yuya Shiina et elle valait mieux que ce triste sort auquel elle s'était elle-même condamnée. Si Kyo la voyait ainsi il serait probablement très déçu et se moquerait d'elle la rabaissant au statut de faible. Et il aurait parfaitement raison. Les forts vivent, les faibles n'ont qu'à mourir.

Elle parvint à atteindre sa petite cuisine non sans difficultés. Elle prit un verre d'eau qu'elle porta à ses lèvres pour en avaler doucement le contenu permettant à sa gorge dessécher de se réhydrater. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle mourrait de soif, quelle idiote ! Elle se servit une seconde fois et ouvrit la porte accueillant les rayons du soleil qui réchauffèrent instantanément son visage. A la voir ainsi, quiconque aurait pensé que le destin l'avait accablée de ses coups la douleur et le désespoir hantaient ses traits. Son âme saignait, mais Yuya se sentait capable de dissimuler sa souffrance sous un masque froid et réservé. Son univers s'était écroulé comme si plus aucune lumière ne pouvait rompre l'obscurité dans laquelle elle avait décidée de vivre. Il était désormais l'heure de tourner la page et de tout oublier. Mais pour l'instant, son ventre lui hurlait de le nourrir et elle se décida à répondre à son désir. Ensuite, elle aurait des choses à accomplir et quelques mises à prix à retrouver. Son porte monnaie avait bien besoin d'être regarni. Foi de Yuya, elle allait montrer au monde qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule, sans l'aide d'un démon prénommé Kyo.

* * *

><p>La lame de Kyo transperça son adversaire de part en part faisant gicler le sang du pauvre homme qui avait vainement tenté de se défendre.<p>

Il s'écroula, mort.

« _C'est par ta main qu'elle périra_ »

Le démon ferma les yeux et grimaça. Pourquoi faillait-il que cette voix revienne sans cesse le hanter ? Cette vieille femme lui avait raconté n'importe quoi, c'était évident. Pourtant elle avait su lire dans son cœur et voir qu'il parcourait le monde pour retrouver une personne…une fille…Yuya…

Kyo rangea son tenrô dans son fourreau et sans un coup d'œil pour la dépouille de l'homme se retira. Il avait besoin de boire. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il se battait sans presque jamais s'arrêter.

Assis à une table d'une vieille taverne, le démon buvait à même la bouteille sans prêter la moindre attention aux gens qui entraient et sortaient. D'ailleurs, personne n'osait le déranger. Son regard rouge sang suffisait à dissuader n'importe qui de venir l'importuner. Tant mieux car il n'aurait pas hésité à tuer. Il était d'une humeur exécrable depuis qu'il avait quitté sa planche à pain sans lui donner la moindre explication qui aurait pu atténuer sa peine. Même la pauvre serveuse avait bien du mal à ne pas trembler à chaque fois qu'il réclamait une nouvelle bouteille de saké qu'elle s'empressait de lui apporter.

« _Tu cherches à la retrouver mais tu ne sais pas encore que tu es celui qui causera sa mort_ »

Encore cette voix. Il ne voulait pas y penser, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il chassait cette perspective de devoir se rappeler mot pour mot ce qui avait été dit, mais puisqu'il avait enfin laissé Yuya derrière lui, peut-être pouvait-il de nouveau écouter les paroles de cette vieille harpie. Puisque cela le torturait, peut-être valait-il mieux y repenser une bonne fois pour toute avant de mettre tout ceci de côté pour toujours. Même s'il n'y croyait pas…

Il replongea alors dans le passé à ce moment précis où son avenir fut conté par une étrange personne.

Kyo avait eu le malheur, ou bien était-ce simplement le destin, de rencontrer une chamane au détour d'un chemin. Mais était-ce vraiment une chamane ? Il lui avait lancé un bref coup d'œil tandis qu'elle ramassait quelques herbes quand sa voix s'était élevée dans son dos l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- Jamais tu n'échapperas à ton destin de tueur sanguinaire…

Sans un mot, le démon s'était retourné pour faire face à la vieille femme qui s'approchait de lui, sa main serrant sa maigre récolte.

- Ton cœur semble plus calme et plus léger à l'idée de la retrouver. Elle est celle qui te fait sentir vivant, avoir un but, mais tu perdras tout. Ton cœur deviendra noir comme l'encre et ton âme ne trouvera jamais le repos. Tu ne seras alors qu'un être dépourvu d'humanité, ton monde s'écroulera et tu ne seras plus qu'un animal sauvage…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes la vieille ? Avait-il finit par lâcher, exaspéré de ne pas comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

- Je t'ai senti enfant du démon. Répondit-elle en se postant face à Kyo, lui faisant front.

Elle ne semblait aucunement apeurée de se trouvait face au légendaire Kyo aux yeux de démon, comme si elle avait la certitude qu'il ne pouvait rien lui faire.

- Je savais qu'un jour je te rencontrerai, les étoiles me l'ont dit.

Kyo l'observait attentivement, le visage impassible, passablement irrité. Il aurait pu se désintéresser d'elle et s'en aller comme il était venu, mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il semblait attendre qu'elle lui en dise plus. Mais voulait-il vraiment savoir ? Il n'avait jamais cru aux balivernes de tous ces charlatans de chamans. Mais cette vieille peau ressemblait bien plus à une sorcière sortit dont ne sait où qu'à une diseuse de bonne aventure.

- Tu entends sa voix qui t'appelle. Tu as changé enfant du démon mais personne n'échappe à son destin, pas même toi. Ton avenir est déjà tout tracé.

Elle eut un rire âpre qui fit sortir Kyo de ses gonds. En une seconde la vieille femme se retrouva avec une épée posée sur la peau de son cou fripé semblant prête à la perforer de sa lame tranchante.

- Tu veux mourir la vieille ? Ricana Kyo. Je peux arranger ça tout de suite si tu veux.

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

La lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux énerva Kyo, mais il préféra ne pas céder à ses pulsions meurtrières. Il s'arracha à l'attraction de cette étrangère et tourna les talons bien décidé à ne pas en entendre davantage.

- N'oublie pas que c'est par ta main qu'elle périra. Lança la chamane alors qu'il s'éloignait. Tu désires plus que tout la retrouver mais tu ne sais pas encore que tu es celui qui causera sa mort.

Le souvenir s'acheva ici.

Désormais seul dans l'auberge, Kyo termina sa bouteille avant de se lever à la recherche d'un nouvel ennemi à tuer avant de pouvoir enfin dormir un peu. Repenser aux paroles de la vieille peau l'avait échauffé, il fallait qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Il déambula dans les rues de la ville et laissa ses pas le conduire là où ils le souhaitaient.

Il n'avait pas voulu croire ce que lui avait baragouiné cette satanée bonne femme et avait finalement retrouvé sa planche à pain et toute la bande. Mais bien qu'il fût heureux et soulagé de revoir celle pour qui son cœur s'était fait plus doux, il n'avait pu oublier ces paroles maudites. « _C'est par ta main qu'elle périra_ »

Peu désireux de la laisser seule après trois ans d'un périple long et ennuyeux, et ce, malgré les avertissements de la chamane, il avait choisi de rester près de la chasseuse de prime sans jamais la toucher, faisant même tout pour qu'elle cesse de l'aimer quitte à se faire détester. Car Kyo le savait. La jeune fille était amoureuse de lui, elle l'avait presque avoué lors du combat contre Nobunaga. De plus, il avait à plusieurs reprises lu sur son visage la tristesse et la déception alors qu'elle tentait de le charmer sans qu'il ne daigne y faire attention. Mais ce dont elle ne s'était jamais doutée c'est qu'il avait du faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté et se faire violence pour ne pas fondre sur elle tel un prédateur chassant sa proie. Il n'avait eu de cesse de la désirer, fantasmant à l'idée de la faire sienne. Mais puisqu'un jour on lui avait prédit qu'elle perdrait la vie à cause de lui, il avait décidé de ne jamais plus la toucher, quitte à devenir fou.

Mais comment révéler tout ça à cette fille ? Elle lui aurait rit au nez en lui disant que ça n'arriverait jamais, qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Peut-être l'aurait-il cru, mais il n'avait jamais été question qu'il prenne ce risque. Il préférait la laisser dans sa peine même si lui-même souffrait de cette situation. Mieux valait ceci que sa mort qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Elle pensait sans doute qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, qu'elle ne représentait rien à yeux, mais si elle n'était pas capable de percevoir son amour derrière ses silences alors que faire ?

Kyo aurait pu choisir de ne jamais retrouver la chasseuse de prime, ne jamais revenir vers ceux qui étaient ses compagnons d'armes, mais il n'avait pu se raisonner. Yuya était devenue, et à juste titre d'ailleurs, la personne la plus chère à son cœur. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était devenu un homme meilleur, se surpassant à chacun de ses combats et faisant de lui le combattant le plus fort de ce monde. Il n'était plus seul. Comment se résoudre alors à se faire passer pour mort et ne jamais revenir ?

Après trois ans d'absence il était finalement réapparu, guidé par sa voix et l'écho de son sabre.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte Kyo était parvenu à la maisonnette de Yuya. Pourquoi être venu jusque là ? Même si au fond de lui il connaissait la réponse cela ne servait à rien de l'admettre. Il balaya du regard les horizons puis préféra faire demi-tour quand il entendit un coup de feu puis une voix familière. Sans doute s'agissait-il de la planche à pain pourchassant une tête mise à prix. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Si elle était capable de courir après un malfrat c'est qu'elle devait aller bien.

Soudain il y eut un autre coup de feu suivit d'un cri. Plus qu'un cri c'était un hurlement de terreur. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, Kyo serra son tenrô et se lança à la recherche de la chasseuse de prime.

Il la trouva rapidement et son cœur rata un battement.

- Espèce d'idiote, tu croyais pouvoir me tuer ? Tu pensais réussir à m'avoir, moi le grand Ergo ? Vociféra l'adversaire de Yuya.

Blessé à la jambe après avoir reçu une balle, cela n'empêchait pourtant pas l'homme de tenir la jeune fille à la gorge au dessus d'un profond ravin prêt à se débarrasser d'elle.

Yuya peinait à respirer. Elle sentait la vie la quitter. L'entaille à son ventre la faisait souffrir, le liquide rouge s'écoulant le long de ses jambes. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de partir à la chasse après avoir si peu mangé ? Elle aurait dû se reposer quelques jours. Elle se savait bien trop faible pour ce genre de tâche mais elle avait eu besoin de faire quelque chose qui l'empêche de penser à Kyo. Bravo, c'était réussi. Elle allait s'en doute périr par la main de cet homme. Elle ne reverrait jamais Kyo. Ergo allait la lâcher au fond du précipice sans aucune chance de survie.

La jeune fille sentit la main de son tortionnaire relâcher légèrement la pression. Elle ouvrit tant bien que mal les yeux remarquant qu'il ne la regardait pas bien trop occupé à observer quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention. Elle vit son visage se décomposer jusqu'au moment où elle entendit SA voix. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille et comprit alors pourquoi sa mise à prix était si terrorisée.

-K… Kyo aux yeux…de démon. Bégaya Ergo.

La rage émanait du démon, tension presque palpable, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa main serrait si fort son katana qu'il aurait pu le briser.

-Tu vas payer. Grogna-t-il à l'adresse de l'étranger. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

-K…Kyo. Réussit à articuler Yuya.

Sans perdre un instant, le démon se jeta en avant prêt à découper en deux cet insecte répugnant qui avait osé blesser sa précieuse planche à pain, mais pris de panique, Ergo lâcha Yuya avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou devant la fureur de l'enfant démon.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Yuya quand elle sentit son corps chuter au fond du ravin. S'en était fini d'elle. Kyo était finalement revenu et avait même tenté de la sauver. Mais elle allait s'écraser dans ce gouffre qui serait à tout jamais son tombeau.

_« Adieu Kyo…je t'aime...» _eut-elle le temps de penser avant que ses yeux ne se ferment à tout jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour toi Bloody Kyo, je mets rapidement la suite. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu m'assassines. Comme toujours, un grand merci à toi de me lire. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p>Yuya était perdue, il était impensable de survivre à un tel plongeon et elle le savait. Pourtant, contre toute attente, une main chaude et puissante s'enroula autour de son poignet arrêtant sa chute mortelle.<p>

- Je t'interdis de mourir planche à pain. Entendit-elle résonner dans ses oreilles.

Allongé à plat ventre, le bras tendu pour retenir Yuya, le visage de Kyo trahissait l'angoisse et la fureur. Il avait failli une fois de plus la perdre.

- Kyo…murmura Yuya en rencontrant son regard. Tu…

Le samurai n'eut aucune peine à ramener la jeune fille sur la terre ferme. Celle-ci peinait à reprendre son souffle, une main posée sur son ventre, une vive douleur l'étreignant. A la vue du sang s'échappant de sa blessure Kyo grinça des dents et approcha sa main pour la soigner, mais Yuya l'en empêcha la frappant pour l'éloigner.

- Pourquoi ?

Assis près d'elle, Kyo la regardait sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Demanda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- …

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu m'as tiré de ce pétrin ?

La colère et le chagrin la submergeaient, engendrant un tel regain d'énergie qu'elle réussit à se remettre debout, ignorant la douleur qui la terrassait presque. Elle détourna les yeux pour échapper à son regard scrutateur et rencontra la dépouille d'Ergo un peu plus loin. Avant de plonger pour la sauver, Kyo avait eu le temps de le trancher en deux. S'il n'était pas parvenu à la rattraper à temps il l'aurait au moins vengée. Elle eut un petit rire amer.

- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Kyo. Il y a trois jours tu as préféré partir sans me donner la moindre explication. Et voilà que tu réapparais et que tu me sauves. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle s'accrocha de nouveau à son regard pensant cette fois obtenir des réponses.

- Maintenant que tu as fais ton devoir, est-ce que tu comptes disparaitre encore ? Si telle est ton intention, tu aurais dû laisser cet homme me tuer.

Elle désigna d'un geste rageur la victime étendue sur le sol dont le sang imprégné la terre.

Kyo se leva à son tour ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Il conserva son air taciturne, un visage impassible où toute trace d'émotion avait depuis longtemps disparue. Il comprenait l'amertume et l'exaspération de la chasseuse de prime, mais devait-il néanmoins lui apporter quelques prémices de réponses ? Cependant, elle avait soulevé une question intéressante. Avait-il l'intention de disparaitre à nouveau ? Allait-il la raccompagner chez elle et partir comme un voleur ? Il ne lui fut pas permis de s'interroger plus longuement. A bout de force, Yuya s'écroulait devant lui. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne heurt le sol de plein fouet.

« _Quelle idiote !_ » pensa-t-il en passant sa main sur son ventre pour la soigner. Elle avait présumé de ses forces, choisissant de se tenir fièrement devant lui, même cruellement blessée. Il reconnaissait bien là sa force de caractère et son tempérament de feu.

L'entaille disparue au bout de quelques secondes laissant un corps impeccable, une peau belle et douce. Il ne lui resterait aucune cicatrice, mais celle de son cœur resterait à jamais une plaie béante s'il l'a quittait à nouveau. Avait-il vraiment le droit de la laisser seule, de l'abandonner ? Il avait été loin d'elle seulement trois jours et voilà dans quel état il la retrouvait. Comment se pardonner cette faute ? Il s'éloignait pour la préserver, pour la protéger de lui-même, mais si ses pas ne l'avaient pas mené malgré lui à elle, elle ne serait aujourd'hui plus qu'un souvenir, une pauvre jeune fille écrasée au fond d'un gouffre.

Il soupira soulagé d'être arrivé à temps. La prenant délicatement dans ses bras, il la souleva et l'emporta.

« _Elle périra par ta main »_

Pfff ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il venait tout juste de l'arracher à une mort certaine. N'avait-il pas contré la prédication ?

Arrivés à la cabane, il déposa Yuya sur son futon et la contempla un long moment. Comment était-il possible qu'elle puisse mourir à cause de lui, lui qui n'avait eu de cesse de la protéger ? Il était incapable de la blesser, du moins pas volontairement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyo était tourmenté à cause d'une femme. Tourments qui le hantaient plus que de raison et il ne parvenait à s'en défaire. Il avait besoin de prouver à cette vieille chamane… de se prouver à lui-même que ce présage n'était que mensonge. Il était impossible que cette prophétie soit fondée.

Il avança sa main vers le visage de la petite blonde endormie et l'effleura de ses doigts. Elle remua légèrement à ce contact soufflant son nom. Kyo écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Ainsi, la planche à pain rêvait de lui l'appelant même dans son sommeil. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Comment pourrait-il lui faire du mal ? Il tenait bien trop à elle, il… il l'aimait beaucoup trop…Pourquoi admettre cette simple chose était si difficile pour lui ? Peut-être tout simplement parce que cela ne collait pas à son image de démon. Pourtant, telle était la vérité.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi Kyo ?

La voix de Yuya le tira de ses pensées. Son sommeil paraissait soudainement bien agité. Il vit son visage se crisper, deux petites larmes perlant à ses yeux.

Il était partit sans un mot, sans se retourner. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A un accueil chaleureux et plein d'entrain de sa part ? Yuya avait également sa fierté et une force de caractère qu'il avait toujours admiré. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux de n'importe qui. Elle méritait bien toute son attention, cette gamine devenue une femme. A cette pensée une vague de désir le consuma. C'était bien là le problème, Yuya était devenue une magnifique femme avec un corps splendide. Elle était là si proche et pourtant il hésitait encore à la toucher. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune chance qu'il puisse lui faire le moindre mal.

Lui qui s'était borné depuis son retour à tenir ses distances avec elle, agissant de manière froide, ne répondant jamais aux questions, voilà qu'il était prêt à tout remettre en cause. Cela n'était pas dans sa nature de revenir sur une décision, mais quand il s'agissait de Yuya, il ne parvenait à se raisonner.

Il grimaça et prit une nouvelle décision qui devrait être la meilleure : celle de ne plus fuir. Il la protégerait toujours même au péril de sa vie, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

N'écoutant alors plus que ses pulsions de male en ébullition, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Yuya et se pencha doucement sur elle, sa longue chevelure de jais caressant son doux visage. La belle s'éveilla sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller la joue et ses yeux d'une belle couleur émeraude rencontrèrent des prunelles d'un rouge profond qui semblait la dévorer tel un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Elle ne tressaillit même pas à cette confrontation se contentant de plonger davantage dans les pupilles qui la contemplaient avec envie. Elle parvint seulement à articuler cette seule et unique syllabe qu'elle aimait tant à prononcer.

- Kyo !

Kyo ne broncha pas poursuivant sa lente descente vers les lèvres à demi entrouvertes de la jeune fille. Il préféra ne pas se poser de questions quand au manque de réaction de la jeune fille. Avait-elle tout oublié de ce qui venait de se passer ? Il en doutait fortement.

Quand sa bouche rencontra enfin les douces lèvres de Yuya il se sentit revivre, apaisé. Enfin elle lui appartenait.

Yuya n'avait nullement protesté en voyant Kyo prêt à s'emparer de sa bouche. Elle se rappelait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure près de ce ravin où elle avait failli perdre la vie. Elle aurait dû le chasser, lui apprendre qu'il ne pouvait se jouer d'elle de cette façon, mais elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'elle craignait qu'en le repoussant il ne lui échappe à tout jamais. Finalement Kyo était revenu et c'était tout ce qui comptait…pour le moment. Il lui devrait néanmoins des explications, et cette fois, il n'y échapperait pas.

Elle ferma alors les yeux, de peur, si elle les gardait ouverts, de voir se dissiper cet instant fragile. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes à l'instant où Kyo y posa les siennes et pendant une seconde, ils restèrent ainsi, suspendus dans une attente bouleversante, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Puis doucement, il effleura sa bouche avant de la goûter plus profondément. La langue de Kyo trouva celle de Yuya, envoyant dans tout son corps de véritables décharges électriques. C'était la plus sensuelle des promesses et le désir les enflamma brutalement. Kyo enfouit ses mains dans les vagues de miel de ses cheveux, tandis que leur baiser se faisait plus intense. Quel sortilège lui avait lancé cette fille pour qu'il la désire si passionnément ? Elle avait imprimé sa marque au plus profond de son âme et le besoin d'elle le ravageait comme une drogue. Comment lui, le démon aux mille victimes pouvait-il être lui-même une victime, victime de cette toute jeune femme ?

Il sentit Yuya le serrer dans ses bras écrasant ses seins contre sa large poitrine, frémissante de désir. Elle savait donc se montrer entreprenante !

A cet instant, Kyo s'écarta et leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Il avait ce besoin de la regarder pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, que tout irait bien. Yuya en ressentit une vive frustration, un vide insupportable que lui seul pouvait combler. Sa volonté, sa pensée étaient comme embrumées de désir. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et le regard brûlant qu'elle rencontra la bouleversa jusqu'à la moelle. Elle n'osait émettre le moindre son de peur de briser la magie de cet instant.

Elle tendit alors les bras vers lui afin de faire durer ce moment de bonheur le plus longtemps possible et attira son visage vers le sien. Kyo l'embrassa longuement, langoureusement. Ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin de son cou où il déposa une myriade de baisers enflammés qui la firent frissonner de plaisir. Yuya ne s'était pas attendue à un geste aussi tendre de la part du démon, alors que leur désir était à son comble.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Kyo fit glisser le yukata le long des épaules frêles de la belle révélant la pointe d'un sein qui se tendit sous son regard. Avant de prendre possession de cette magnifique chose qui le narguait, Kyo leva les yeux sur Yuya. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, le feu aux joues. Elle n'avait pas peur. Même si c'était sa première fois, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, elle allait faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- J'ai confiance en toi Kyo. Lui souffla-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Kyo n'émit qu'un petit rire satisfait avant de reporter son attention sur la magnifique poitrine de celle qu'il se plaisait à surnommer planche à pain. « _De toute évidence elle n'en est plus une_ » pensa Kyo, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur son visage de prédateur.

Il prit le mamelon dans sa bouche, l'entoura d'une langue experte et Yuya ne put retenir un gémissement, s'agrippant à Kyo. Elle aussi aurait voulu prendre une initiative, écarter les pans de son kimono pour le caresser à son tour mais il la maintenait captive du piège sensuel de sa bouche. Et puis elle n'était qu'une novice dans ce domaine.

Kyo suspendit son baiser afin de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements et s'occupa à faire jaillir l'autre sein de la belle qu'il soumit à la même exploration sensuelle, caressant l'autre de sa main. Yuya n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de sa vie, à demi nue devant celui qui l'emprisonnait par la simple force du désir qu'il éveillait en elle. Son corps l'appelait, des rêves qu'elle n'avait jamais osé fantasmer se concrétisaient, tout ce qu'elle avait pleuré durant tout ce temps lui était enfin rendu.

Kyo finit de déshabiller Yuya qui tremblait et rougissait sous son regard et laissa sa main se promener sur ventre. Il joua un instant sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de repousser le tissu de sa culotte. Yuya laissa échapper un petit cri quand il commença à la caresser, déclenchant les ondes d'un plaisir encore inconnu. Elle lut la satisfaction dans les yeux de son amant alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui, cherchant vainement à se soustraire à son regard.

- Tu es à moi planche à pain. Railla Kyo amusé de la voir si érubescente. Je vais te faire perdre la tête.

- Tais-toi imbécile ! Ne sut que lui répondre la jeune fille.

Il lâcha un rire avant de commencer une lente pénétration tout en dévisageant le visage gêné et empourpré de la chasseuse de prime.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi Kyo ! Gémit Yuya en proie à la jouissance.

Mais Kyo n'avait nullement l'intention de détourner le regard. Bien au contraire, il pouvait enfin goûter au plaisir d'admirer son visage alors qu'il la faisait sienne pour la première fois. Les différentes émotions qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le comblaient.

Il finit de la pénétrer d'un coup de rein et le corps de Yuya l'accueillit comme s'il avait été créé pour lui seul. Il entama un lent va et vient qui la fit délirer, l'envoyant dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Savoir qu'elle faisait l'amour avec Kyo, qu'ils étaient connectés de la manière la plus intime qu'il soit, l'emplissait d'une joie profonde. Cet instant sembla durer une éternité et soudain elle entendit, comme un tonnerre lointain, un gémissement sourd monter de la poitrine de son amant et il accentua son rythme.

Yuya gémissait de plaisir, se tortillant sous le corps de Kyo, ses mains s'enroulant autour de lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, plus rien ne comptait, la réalité n'existait plus.

Finalement, son cri d'extase trouva écho dans celui de Kyo et tous deux basculèrent dans la déflagration d'un plaisir explosif, se répandant en une gerbe d'étincelles.

Après un dernier baiser passionné, Kyo s'allongea à ses côtés. Le temps d'un parfait nirvana, il la tint serrée dans une étreinte qui était la plus tendre que Yuya ait jamais connue. Saturée d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser, elle sentit des larmes perler à ses paupières closes, heureuse comme jamais laissant contre toute attente quelques mots lui échapper.

- Je t'aime Kyo !

* * *

><p>N'est elle pas trop mignonne notre Yuya? Elle s'est peut-être un peu trop laissée aller.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

- Je t'aime Kyo !

Stupéfaction ! Que venait-elle de dire ? Le bien-être l'avait si pleinement submergé que les mots étaient sortis tout seul, le plus naturellement du monde, comme si cela s'accordait parfaitement à l'ambiance du moment. Quelle ironie !

Que faire ? Comment allait réagir Kyo ? Elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment envie de savoir.

- Euh…ce que je veux dire…

Elle aurait voulu s'extraire à son étreinte pour se cacher sous le drap, ou bien quitter la chambre au plus vite, mais le bras possessif de Kyo entourant sa taille l'en empêcha.

- Où comptes-tu aller planche à pain ? Gronda doucement Kyo dans son oreille resserrant sa prise autour d'elle, accentuant le contact de son torse contre la peau nue de son dos.

Rougissante et mal à l'aise, Yuya resta paralysée. Non pas parce que Kyo l'a tenait étroitement serrée contre lui imprimant son corps contre le sien, mais parce qu'elle venait de lui avouer son amour dans toute sa splendeur. Elle n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement, concentrée sur les battements précipités de son cœur. Est-ce que Kyo pouvait l'entendre ? Ce cœur qui battait de façon désordonnée ? L'émoi de son corps et de son esprit ?

Yuya n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'écoula sans qu'aucun n'émette le moindre son ni même ne bouge. Mais quand enfin elle retrouva l'usage de la parole Kyo ne lui répondit pas. Vexée, elle s'efforça tant bien que mal de pivoter dans l'étau de ses bras afin de comprendre la raison de son silence et remarqua avec étonnement qu'il s'était endormi. Elle examina son visage avec attention. Il paraissait si serein. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, si détendu, comme si rien ne pouvait l'éveiller. Yuya peinait encore à réaliser qu'elle venait tout juste de faire l'amour avec lui, avec le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon, l'homme légendaire que tous craignait. Ses joues s'empourprèrent aux souvenirs des récents événements. Dans son cœur, il n'avait rien d'un démon et il n'y avait que près de lui qu'elle se sentait pleinement en sécurité. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de Kyo. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur avait retrouvé toute sa sérénité. Elle soupira de bonheur et trouva rapidement le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Quand la chasseuse de prime ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le soleil taquinant son visage, elle eut la déplaisante surprise de réaliser qu'elle était seule. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, l'esprit embrumé, elle ne fit pourtant ni une ni deux et se leva illico balayant la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Kyo n'était pas en vue. Se pourrait-il que… Non impossible. Il ne l'aurait pas de nouveau abandonnée, pas après ce qui s'était passé…Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant…<p>

Elle enfila rapidement son yukata qui trainait à même le sol et sortit en trombe de la chambre, affolée, une boule grandissante à l'estomac lui donnant une terrible nausée. Elle fouilla toutes les pièces de sa maison. Kyo n'était nulle part.

Elle remarqua que la porte menant dehors était entrouverte, signe que Kyo avait bien quitté cet endroit.

- Non ! Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se jeta telle une désespérée à l'extérieur hurlant le nom de Kyo, dévalant les quelques marches prête à s'engouffrer dans les bois à sa recherche, quand une voix retentit derrière elle.

- C'que t'es bruyante.

Elle se retourna vivement.

- Kyo ! Cria-t-elle.

- Tu me casses les oreilles ! Arrête de hurler planche à pain où je saurais comment te faire taire. Lança-t-il un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres.

Yuya ne se froissa pas, ni même ne rougit. Les mains jointes comme en signe de prière elle soupira, délestée d'un terrible poids. Kyo ne l'avait finalement pas quittée, elle s'était alarmée pour rien. Elle s'avança vers lui, un sourire lumineux inondant son visage.

- Kyo, est-ce que tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais le coup d'œil qu'il lui adressa suivi d'un 'humpf' lui suffisait.

- Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Il l'a regarda disparaitre à l'intérieur et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur l'horizon son esprit se remplissant de souvenirs agréables. Comment une simple fille avait pu éveiller chez lui autant de passion ? Elle était si différente de toutes ces femmes qu'il avait rencontrées dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à cette nuit, su que coucher avec la femme que l'on aime pouvait être si bon, si excitant, si différent. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil. Il ferma les yeux enchanté d'avoir fait une telle découverte. La planche à pain n'allait surement pas tarder à devoir de nouveau répondre à l'appel de son corps de mâle afin de satisfaire ce désir qui montait en lui.

« _Je t'aime Kyo_ »

Il n'avait pas réagi quand elle avait prononcé ces mots. Du moins pas physiquement. Mais un frisson avait parcouru son échine, le comblant définitivement. Lui, n'avait pas eu besoin de mot pour lui transmettre ses sentiments, il avait laissé son corps parler à sa place, c'était plus facile…et tellement plus agréable. Il émit un petit ricanement avant de se lever lorsque Yuya l'appela pour lui dire que le repas était prêt.

Ils déjeunèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Si Kyo mangeait de bon appétit, Yuya dégustait son plat du bout des lèvres, hésitante.

- Arrêtes d'y penser et mange. Lâcha soudainement Kyo sans même la regarder.

- Hein !

Yuya leva des yeux interrogateurs sur Kyo. Avait-il deviné à quoi elle pensait ?

- Si tu veux encore profiter de mon corps, ça peut s'arranger mais tu dois manger et reprendre des forces. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes dans les pommes quand je te prendrais.

Yuya manqua de s'étouffer.

- Aaaahhh Kyo, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Imbécile, pervers. Hurla-t-elle en se levant faisant mine de partir.

Kyo se contenta de sourire sans cesser de manger. Face à son air flegmatique, elle comprit qu'il était inutile de s'énerver ainsi, mais quand même, dire des choses comme ça. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Pourquoi aurait-elle de nouveau envie de se retrouver dans ses bras ? Lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux de Kyo posés sur elle, elle baissa la tête afin de cacher la rougeur de ses joues et avala rapidement le contenu de son assiette.

A peine eut-elle fini de se restaurer que Kyo se leva de table.

- Ou vas-tu Kyo ? Demanda Yuya en se levant à son tour.

- Je sors dormir.

Elle le regarda se diriger vers un vieux chêne qui baignait dans le soleil. Elle serra les poings, le visage devenant soudain anxieux et lui emboita le pas.

Avant même qu'il ne s'installe, Yuya l'avait rejoint.

- Kyo ! Appela-t-elle.

Il stoppa mais ne se retourna pas.

- Kyo ! J'aimerai que ce soit la dernière fois que je te pose cette question.

La main posée sur sa poitrine en signe d'hésitation, elle avala difficilement sa salive, craignant une fois de plus que Kyo refuse de lui apporter ces réponses qu'elle désespérait tant de recevoir.

- Que s'est-il passé ces trois dernières années ? J'ai besoin de savoir. Tu as toujours refusé de me donner la moindre explication. Je ne te comprends pas, il y a trois jours tu es parti sans un mot. Et tu réapparais soudainement, et non seulement tu me sauves mais en plus tu…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, ce fut trop difficile de dire ces mots tout hauts. Elle vit la main de Kyo serrer son tenrô.

- Tout est de la faute de cette femme. Dit soudainement Kyo dont la voix trahissait l'énervement.

- Hein ! Kyo, qu'est-ce que…

Elle le regarda se retourner alors qu'il plantait son regard dans le sien. Elle tressaillit légèrement. Est-ce que Kyo allait enfin se confier à elle ?

- Une vieille chamane a prédit que je serai celui qui causerait ta mort. Lâcha-t-il froidement. Que tu périrais par ma main.

Les yeux de Yuya s'agrandirent d'horreur, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment laissant l'atmosphère se charger de plomb.

Kyo finit par détourner les yeux laissant apparaitre un sourire en coin.

- Ce ne sont que des conneries. Comment est-ce que cela pourrait être possible ? Conclut-il en s'installant finalement contre le vieil arbre. Je ne tuerai pas mon serviteur numéro un.

Yuya l'observa longuement sans rien dire, laissant les paroles de Kyo se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Avait-elle pleinement saisie ce qu'il venait de lui révéler ? C'était un véritable choc. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé que Kyo puisse lui faire le moindre mal, alors comment pourrait-il retourner son sabre contre elle ? S'il avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle, il l'aurait fait il y a trois ans quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

Cette prédiction était une folie, un pur mensonge. Mais elle comprenait désormais tout : Le comportement de Kyo vis-à-vis d'elle, son silence, son départ soudain. Il avait fait tout cela dans le but de la protéger.

La lumière se fit en elle. Est-ce que Kyo était amoureux d'elle ? Cette simple idée la fit défaillir. Non c'était impossible. Pourtant, il était revenu vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle rencontra de nouveau son regard elle sortit de ses pensées.

- Je crois en toi Kyo. Dit-elle en souriant. Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en toi et je croirai toujours en toi, quoiqu'il arrive.

Le démon lui rendit son sourire et se releva.

- Qu'importe ce qu'a pu te dire cette chamane, j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne feras jamais de mal. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité Kyo.

- Il fallait bien, tu me saoulais à me poser sans cesse la même question.

Yuya ria sans même réaliser le désir qui s'alluma soudainement dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Kyo ne pensait pas que la jeune fille accueillerait cette terrible nouvelle de cette manière là. Un poids venait de quitter ses épaules, se confier l'avait libéré. Sans qu'il ne lui avoue, les mots qu'elle venait de lui dire l'avait vraiment touché. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui.

« _J'ai confiance en toi Kyo_ »

Pff ! Elle ne changerait jamais. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

Il combla la distance qui les séparait, et sans le moindre avertissement de sa part, il l'attrapa par la taille enroulant une main derrière sa nuque.

- Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kyo ? Paniqua la chasseuse de prime, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Allait-il l'embrasser ?

Il plongea un regard brulant de désir dans les yeux émeraude, et prit d'une violente pulsion s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné, déclenchant les ondes d'un nouveau plaisir et éveillant une flamme dans leurs deux corps si étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il était tant pour Kyo d'évacuer ce sentiment de frustration qu'il avait si longuement contenu depuis son retour. Il la ferait sienne encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter.

Tel fut alors bercé leur quotidien. Kyo disposant de la petite blonde à sa guise. A sa guise ? Peut-être, mais Yuya ne le repoussait jamais, elle-même bien trop désireuse de se retrouver dans ses bras, son corps s'enflammant aussitôt qu'il posait les mains sur elle.

Ils passèrent tant de temps à se découvrir l'un l'autre, faisant l'amour pendant des heures, que l'inéluctable arriva : Yuya tomba enceinte. Si la jeune fille se faisait une joie de devenir bientôt maman, la stupéfaction et l'ennui du futur papa était omniprésente. Toutefois, et ce, au bout de presque quatre mois de grossesse, quand le ventre de Yuya commença à s'arrondir, Kyo se fit à l'idée qu'il allait devenir père. Toute la bande allait bien rire de lui quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Et bien qu'ils rient, il saurait se charger d'eux.

Très occupé à la perspective qu'un enfant allait bientôt voir le jour, Kyo finit par oublier la prédiction de la vieille chamane. Toute cette histoire appartenant dorénavant au passé.

A la plus grande surprise de la chasseuse de prime et pour son plus grand bonheur, cet homme auprès de qui elle vivait la plus fabuleuse des aventures savait se montrer attentionné. En effet, Kyo l'aida beaucoup dans ses tâches quotidiennes, surtout sur les derniers mois.

Yuya donna finalement naissance à une magnifique petite fille qu'elle prénomma Hinata. Cette enfant, lumière de leurs vies, ressemblait énormément à sa mère héritant cependant des yeux de son père ce qui apporta beaucoup de fierté au nouveau papa. Kyo aurait voulu un garçon pour lui apprendre à se battre et faire de lui un homme digne de lui, mais malgré tout, cette petite fille, il était certain de l'aimer…à sa manière.

Yuya était la plus heureuse des femmes. Certes, Kyo restait Kyo, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer plus que tout, et il venait de lui donner la plus belle des enfants.

Bercée dans un cocon d'amour et de félicité, elle ne vit pas les jours s'écoulaient à vive allure et six mois passèrent.

- Kyo attends-moi, je viens avec toi. Appela Yuya en courant derrière lui, Hinata en écharpe dans son dos. J'aimerai aller m'acheter un nouveau kimono.

- Tu veux que je la porte ? Demanda-t-il en la détaillant des pieds à la tête comme il faisait toujours.

- Non, ça ira. Lui répondit-elle, dans sourire chaleureux.

- Dans ce cas, ne traine pas.

Ils se mirent alors en route pour le village situé à une heure de marche : Kyo pour acheter ses précieuses bouteilles de saké ainsi que quelques cigarettes, Yuya pour faire quelques achats vestimentaires pour et le bébé.

Le temps d'arriver à destination, Hinata s'était endormie.

- On se retrouve plus tard. Lança le démon avant de s'éloigner plantant Yuya au centre de la petite ville.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure Kyo. N'en profite pas pour tout dépenser. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Chacun vaqua à ses occupations : Kyo buvant plus que de raison et ressortant avec une quantité impressionnante de bouteilles, autant qu'il pouvait en porter. Yuya se baladant joyeusement dans tous les coins et recoins du village à la recherche de la tenue parfaite.

Mais au bout d'une heure, après de multiples aller retour dans les différents magasins, Yuya en avait assez. Elle était fatiguée et elle craignait qu'Hinata ne se réveille réclamant son dû de nourriture. Sans attendre, elle se lança à la recherche du démon. Il ne devait pas être bien loin, surement dans une quelconque auberge à boire seul à une table. Quel alcoolique !

- Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé encore ?

Yuya commençait à perdre patience.

Elle avait beau le chercher partout, Kyo n'était nulle part. Était-il finalement rentré sans elle ? Elle en doutait fortement. Depuis ce jour où il lui avait révélé la prédiction de la chamane, il ne l'avait jamais plus quittée, ne la laissant que rarement seule.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Yuya était sortie du village. Elle entendit alors des bruits qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille, les sons familiers d'un combat. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers la source de tout ce tapage et aperçut la silhouette de Kyo.

- Kyo ! Cria-t-elle. Mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Tenrô au poing, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, le démon s'apprêter à attaquer l'étranger qui courageusement, lui faisait face.

Le duel débuta. Kyo se jeta sur son adversaire l'assénant d'un coup fort et précis mais ce dernier réussit à le contrer, au grand étonnamment de Yuya. Elle ne savait pas qui il était mais cet inconnu était parvenu à parer la puissante et mortelle attaque de Kyo. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont le combat avait été engagé mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'amusement qu'elle lisait sur le visage du démon. Kyo avait toujours aimé se battre face à des adversaires puissants, mais Yuya doutait que celui-ci ne soit à la hauteur au vue des attaques répétées de Kyo.

- Approche ! Je vais te dépecer. Entendit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi enfant du démon. Lui répondit l'homme le visage en sang.

Le combat se poursuivit sous le regard de la chasseuse de prime. Elle connaissait l'étendu des pouvoirs de Kyo et était certaine qu'il ne laisserait aucune échappatoire à son adversaire. Elle aurait pourtant aimé connaitre les raisons qui poussaient ce dernier à se battre aujourd'hui alors qu'ils avaient tellement mieux à faire. Elle sentit Hinata s'agitait dans son dos. L'enfant n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Ce duel devait cesser au plus vite.

Yuya allait de nouveau hurler le prénom du démon quand elle aperçut au second plan, cachée et prostrée derrière un arbre, une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, elle entendait distinctement l'enfant répéter inlassablement 'papa'. La réalité la frappa alors de plein fouet. Kyo n'avait pas vu cette petite fille et il allait faire d'elle une orpheline la privant à jamais de son père. Elle-même n'avait pas connu ses parents et avait été privé de l'amour d'un père et d'une mère. Comment pouvait-elle laisser un destin aussi tragique arriver à cette enfant innocente ? Elle devait arrêter Kyo à tout prix.

Yuya se décida. Elle détacha l'écharpe, prit sa fille dans ses bras qu'elle déposa sur un lit de mousse contre un arbre, et courut en direction des deux hommes.

- Kyo ! Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Mais il ne l'écoutait ni ne la voyait, bien trop absorbé dans son combat qui paraissait le transporter. « _Quel imbécile !_ » pensa Yuya.

Elle vit l'homme tomber à genoux suite à la dernière attaque du démon, anéanti par ses nombreuses blessures. Il tourna la tête dans la direction où se tenait l'enfant et ferma les yeux, prêt à accepter son destin. Mais Yuya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Non ! Souffla Yuya. Je dois empêcher Kyo de le tuer.

- Meurs ! Hurla le démon.

- Kyo, non, attends ! Ne fais pas ça. S'époumona-t-elle en se jetant devant l'homme afin de faire obstacle avec son corps.

Elle n'avait pas hésité à s'interposer, ne connaissant que trop bien les réflexes de Kyo. Pourquoi aurait-elle eu peur ?

- Arrête Kyooooooooooooooo !

Le temps s'arrêta et tout devint flou. Les secondes se transformèrent en heures, convertissant ce moment en une scène se jouant au ralenti. La lumière disparue. Du sang jaillit répondant à la blessure causée par la pointe du sabre enfoncée dans son cœur.

Yuya s'écroula. Kyo hurla.

- !

Instant tragique.

Kyo se jeta à terre prenant la chasseuse de prime dans ses bras dans un hurlement digne d'un animal.

L'homme que Yuya venait de sauver recula en rampant sur le sol prêt à se sauver, mais le regard qui Kyo lui lança l'empêcha de poursuivre son ascension vers une possible fuite.

- Tu vas payer ! Gronda-t-il le regard chargé de rancune.

Dans ses bras, Yuya toussa, crachant du sang.

- Non…Kyo…ne fais pas ça.

Il reporta son attention sur elle plaçant sa main au dessus d'elle.

- Je t'en supplie…épargne le…

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Demanda-t-il enragé contre lui-même

La haine et l'angoisse le submergeait. Il éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas se redresser pour trancher ce misérable insecte, mais il devait sauver Yuya. Telle était sa priorité.

- Pour cette petite fille…

Kyo fronça des sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, des cris d'enfant retentirent et une petite fille émergea de derrière un arbre réclamant son père. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils restèrent tous deux paralysés par la présence du démon. L'homme avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était toujours en vie, que cette femme l'avait sauvé. Il ne saisissait pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça mais il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Yuya eut un sourire crispé et toussa de nouveau.

- S'il te plait Kyo…laiss…laisse-les partir. Ne prive pas cette petite fille de son père. Elle a besoin de lui.

Elle l'entendit émettre un grognement. Il leva les yeux sur le père et l'enfant.

- Dégage ! Cracha-t-il, menaçant.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois. L'homme prit son enfant sous le bras et se sauva rapidement.

- Mer…merci Kyo. Murmura Yuya qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

- Idiote. Répondit Kyo qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à la soigner.

Que se passait-il avec son pouvoir de guérison ? Il sentait pourtant couler en lui la vie qu'il tentait d'influer à Yuya, alors pourquoi ?

« _Elle périra par ta main_ »

Son cœur rata un battement, l'horreur de ses mots le ramenèrent plus d'un an en arrière quand il avait fini par tout avouer à sa planche à pain. Il avait fini par tout oublier.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses muscles se tendirent et son aura devint si instable et meurtrière qu'il aurait fait trembler n'importe qui.

Il lutta longuement pour tenter de refermer la plaie quand il réalisa que la pointe de son sabre avait en fait transpercé son cœur. Il était incapable de réparer les dégâts irréversibles qu'il venait de causer.

Yuya peinait de plus en plus à garder les yeux ouverts et sa respiration se faisait haletante, de plus en plus faible. Elle murmura ces quelques mots :

- Prends soin… d'Hinata. Kyo !

- Yuya ! Souffla Kyo en resserrant son étreinte autour de ce corps ruisselant de sang.

- Je t'aime… Kyo ! Je n'ai jamais cessé…de croire en toi…

Son regard se voila et avant que son cœur ne s'arrête à tout jamais de battre elle entendit ses mots qu'elle chérissait le plus.

- Je t'aime…Yuya

Kyo rugit de plus belle faisant éclater la rage que contenait son âme et son cœur. Une atmosphère glaciale l'enveloppa laissant la fureur le consumait pleinement. Il avait tué Yuya. Il l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Comment avait-il pu commettre un tel péché ? Il n'avait finalement pu échapper à ce funeste destin que lui avait imposé cette chamane. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais une telle infamie. Son cœur deviendrait froid et plus cruel encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Une douloureuse ritournelle danserait à tout jamais devant ses yeux lui rappelant ce jour funeste qui aura brisé sa vie. Paupières closes, Kyo laissa son cœur se fermer à tout jamais. Pourtant, il n'oublierait rien. Jamais. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il redeviendrait cet être qui faisait trembler la terre et les hommes, cet homme à peine humain. Il serait une bête sauvage et son âme serait aussi noire que l'encre.

Il contemplait le corps de Yuya que la vie venait de déserter le laissant brisé et seul. Seul ? Pas tout à fait. Il entendit les pleurs d'Hinata, pleurs qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il tourna la tête dans la direction où Yuya avait déposé le bébé un peu plus tôt et soupira. Comment avait-il pu oublier sa propre fille, l'enfant de celle qu'il considérait comme son âme sœur ?

Il se leva, Yuya dans les bras et alla chercher Hinata qu'il enveloppa dans l'écharpe. Kyo ne serait plus jamais le même, cette épreuve était destinée à être la plus terrible de toutes. Il se maudirait jour après jour pour avoir tué la femme qu'il aimait, mais au final, il ne pouvait laisser son cœur se noircir, il ne pouvait se permettre de redevenir un tueur sanguinaire.

La chamane avait prédit la mort de Yuya, qu'il la tuerait de sa propre main. Mais elle avait eu tort sur une chose. Certes son âme ne trouverait jamais le repos mais pour sa fille, il ne pouvait perdre son humanité, elle avait besoin de lui. Il doutait fortement d'être le père qu'il lui faut, mais il s'en fichait, cette enfant était la sienne et il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne savait pas encore comment ni avec quel moyen il s'occuperait d'elle, mais il y parviendrait. Il resterait humain, et un jour, il raconterait à Hinata l'histoire d'une chasseuse de prime aux petits seins, un peu chiante et bruyante, mais dont le courage et la volonté faisait d'elle la plus fabuleuse de toutes les femmes. La seule et unique femme qu'il avait appris à aimer.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que se termine ma fic. Je n'ai pas prévu de suite. J'espère que vous avez toutefois aimé.<p> 


End file.
